1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a toner cartridge used with an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a toner cartridge used with an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, which includes a unit to effectively recover toner from a developing roller and a toner supplying roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus, such as a dry type color laser printer, is an apparatus that forms an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive substance, develops the image using powder toner, and transfers the developed image on a sheet of paper through a predetermined transferring medium to form the image on the paper. The image forming apparatus includes a toner cartridge as a developing unit, which is disposed to access the photosensitive substance and contains dry toner, to develop the electrostatic latent image of the photosensitive substance.
Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2001-255727 discloses a developing apparatus including a developing roller, and a toner cartridge that supplies toner to the developing apparatus. The toner cartridge is vertically disposed to supply the toner to a toner chamber in the developing apparatus. Thus, a printer including the above developing apparatus requires a large vertical volume.
In a dry type color printer having a compact structure, a toner cartridge is formed in a horizontal direction as a developing unit, thus requiring a structure, in which toner cartridges of a plurality of colors are vertically stacked.